


Antarctic Drift [vid]

by smilebackwards



Series: smilebackwards Vids [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fic Trailer, Gen, Lightning Flash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: Atlantis Prime is the best Jaeger ever built. Of course it is, Rodney built it himself. Too bad he can’t find anyone Drift compatible to pilot it with him.John Sheppard was one of the best Jaeger pilots the program had, until he lost his partner in a Kaiju attack off the coast of Alaska. He’s not eager to go back, but the right Drift partner might just convince him.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: smilebackwards Vids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565065
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47
Collections: Romancing McShep 2020





	Antarctic Drift [vid]

**Music:** Pacific Rim Uprising (Main Trailer Theme) - Baltic House Orchestra  
**Length:** 1:44 min

 **Password:** drift


End file.
